Evil Queen Aria
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is set in the Mirror Universe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Star Trek.**

* * *

 **Evil Queen Aria**

 **Aria Montgomery is the captain of the ISS Vagina, a powerful warship of the Imperial Starfleet.**

Right now, the ISS Vagina is on the way back home to Earth after an almost 4 year long tactical mission in the Gamma Quadrant.

"Miss Marin, report." says Aria, who sit in her command chair on the bridge.

"Speed is warp 4.6, we're on heading 29471.3." says Ensign Hanna Marin.

Hanna is an ensign and one of Aria's favorite slaves. Or pretty much the favorite, actually.

Nearly 5 years ago, Aria found Hanna at the slave-market on Abuuka 4 and after Aria bought Hanna for a very low price, she made Hanna her personal slave. Later on, Aria was nice enough to give Hanna a full Starfleet commission with ensign rank and assigned Hanna as the helm officer of her ship.

"Good, maintain course and speed, ensign." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Hanna.

"Commander DiLaurentis, any signs of Klingon vessels?" says Aria.

"None, babe." says Lt Commander Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison is Aria's sexy on and off girlfriend and the chief of security aboard the ISS Vagina.

"Perfect, but keep looking all the time. I don't want any last minute surprise shit, my sexy friend." says Aria.

"Okay. As you wish, Aria. The sensors are set to continous scan, all sensors, all scan frequensies." says Alison with her typical sexy erotic pornstar voice.

"Where's Caleb?" says Aria.

"I put him to work down in Engineering." says Alison.

"I understand, keep him there." says Aria in a hard confident tone.

"Aye, captain." says Alison.

"Poop..." mumbles Hanna to herself.

Lieutenant Caleb Rivers is one of Aria's slaves and she use him to fuck her when she's not feeling like doing lesbian sex. Aria has no romantic feelings for Caleb, she just use him as a fuck slave.

Hanna's not happy about this because Hanna has a huge crush on Caleb and wanna date him.

Lt Commander Bridget Wu enter the bridge.

Bridget is the first officer, but Aria's trying to find someone to replace her. Bridget does not know this though.

"Captain, the Bolians are causing trouble in Sickbay again." says Bridget.

"Force the losers to cum on you and then throw 'em in the brig." says Aria in a serious tone.

"Aye, captain." says Bridget.

Bridget leave the bridge again.

"Holy shit...mmm!" moans Aria as she reach her right hand down her pants and starts to masturbate a bit.

"Sexy." says Alison.

25 minutes later.

"Holy fuck!" moans Aria as she get an orgasm.

"Incoming message." says Hanna.

Aria remove her hand from her pussy and then says "On screen."

"This area belongs to the Klingon Empire." says a femal Klingon captain as she appear on the screen.

"I'm Captain Aria Montgomery of the Imperial starship Vagina, stand down or we'll destroy you." says Aria in a hard mature tone.

"We're not about to give up to sworn enemies of the Klingon Kingdom." says the female Klingon.

"Your ship's no match for mine." says Aria.

"Perhaps so, but Klingons don't run away in dishonor." says the Klingon female.

"State your name." says Aria.

"E'Leyna, captain of the Klingon warbird Zentalus." says E'Leyna.

"Maybe we can solve this without fighting. I have a Klingon servin' on this starship." says Aria.

"Impossible!" says E'Leyna, almost angry.

"No, he's one of my tactical officers." says Aria.

"I'd like to meet this man." says E'Leyna.

"It will be an honor to have you as our guest." says Aria.

15 minutes later.

Aria, Alison and E'Leyna enter a room aboar the ISS Vagina.

"Captain E'Leyna, this is Lieutenant A'Maar, one of my tactical officers." says Aria.

"Q'Pla, Captain E'Leyna." says A'Maar.

"Q'Pla, Lieutenant A'Maar. Why are you working with the humans?" says E'Leyna.

"They are my friends." says A'Maar.

"I find that highly unlikely." says E'Leyna.

"I serve on this vessel because of my friendship with some of the crew and under the rules of the Avalon contracts." says A'Maar.

"What are the Avalon contracts?" says E'Leyna.

"Some documents that were signed over 40 years ago by the leaders of both our empire and your kingdom." says Aria.

E'Leyna look at A'Maar with a strange smile on her face and then says "I must return to my own ship."

"Not without a promise that you won't fire upon my ship." says Aria.

"You have my word that no such things will happen." says E'Leyna.

7 minutes later, aboard the Klingon ship.

"It's the truth!" says E'Leyna.

"How can you know for sure?" says Jo'Nea, the Klingon woman who's second in command.

"The holy scrolls tell us, that we'll find our goal, at the point where the two houses doing war shall make peace. Our people and the Terran Empire, our most dangerous enemy, are at peace." says E'Leyna.

"So the fuckin' humans claim. These contracts might be some damn trick." says Jo'Nea.

"There are other signs here. The scrolls tells us, we shall meet our savior before we know him." says E'Leyna.

"The Klingon aboard the Starfleet vessel is an outsider, we don't know him yet." says Officer S'Alinah.

"You read the meaning of the holy scrolls well." says E'Leyna.

"We must investigate further...search for evidence." says Jo'Nea.

"Your backwards beliefs cast a shadow upon my heart, Jo'Nea. What evidence did our grandmothers and grandfathers have when they began this mission? Nothing more than their faith." says E'Leyna. "Tell everyone to prepare, the Day of Rebirth, has finally arrived."

45 minutes later.

"Aria, the Klingon ship. Its warpcore's about to fail." says Alison.

"I request emergency transport." says E'Leyna when she appear on the screen.

"Captain, their crew is 206..." says Hanna.

"Alison, put forcefields around shuttlebay 4 and transport 'em there." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Alison. "Transport in progress."

"We'll be too close when their core is breaking." says Bridget.

"Miss Marin, go to warp the very second the Klingons are aboard." says Aria.

"Aye, captain!" says Hanna.

"The transport is complete." says Alison.

"Warp nine, engage!" says Aria.

"Here we go..." says Hanna as she bring the ship to warp-speeds.

22 minutes later.

"Captain Montgomery, your crew and you saved me and my people from a death without honor." says E'Leyna.

"Sensor records show that the core breakdown was no accident. You guys activated a self-destruct system, why?" says Alison.

"It was the only way for us to get over here to your ship." says E'Leyna.

"And why the fuck was that so important?" says Aria.

"It's our holy duty to be here." says E'Leyna.

"Now I do not understand." says Aria.

"290 years ago, my grandmother was the leader of a religious group who believed that the Klingon Kingdom was starting to lose its way. They discovered a holy scroll. It told them to go on a journey to a distand part of the galaxy." says E'Leyna.

"You and your crew has been out here for almost 4 generations?" says Aria.

"My people has always known the trip would be very long and highly difficult, but the scroll tells us that we'll be rewarded." says E'Leyna.

"Rewarded how, exactly?" says Alison.

"We would find the Jaevuo Mirgch, the holy savior of our people, the grand warrior-lord who shall lead us towards a brand new kingdom. The scroll gives us instructions to follow this noble man's every order without a single question." says E'Leyna.

"And what's that got to do with me and my ship?" says Aria.

"I think that the Jaevuo Mirgch is Mr A'Maar.

2 hours later.

"Is this some twisted joke?" says A'Maar.

"They take their faith very seriously." says Aria.

"Seriously enough to blow up their own ship? They could just follow us." says Bridget.

"Apparently they thought of their ship as the last fortress of the negative kingdom." says Alison.

"Their holy scroll tells them to 'throw off the traditional ways' as soon as they've found their savior." says Arie.

"I'm not their holy savior." says A'Maar.

"You're probably right, but until we can find a home for 'em, we gotta make sure that our Klingon guests are comfortable aboard." says Aria.

"200 Klingons is a major security risk. The bridge would have to be off limits for them, Engineering too." says Alison.

"Agreed, keep 'em out of all restricted areas, but make it clear that they are our guests, okay?" says Aria.

"Understood, captain." says Bridget.

"Where are they gonna sleep?" says Hanna.

"We'll have to double up in quarters. I know it's gonna be kinda awkward, but as long as the Klingons are aboard we have to make the best of the situation." says Aria.

The next day.

"Hanna-Boo...uh, I mean Ensign Marin told me you wanna talk to me." says Bridget as she enter Aria's ready room.

"Yes. I no longer like you as my first officer." says Aria.

"Why?" says Bridget.

"That's private. I'm sorry." says Aria.

Aria grab a dagger and throw it.

The dagger hit Bridget in the heart.

Bridget fall down dead.

45 minutes later.

"Ali, you're my new first officer." says Aria as she put commander's rank insignia on Alison's jacket.

"Thanks, captain." says Alison.

"No problem, babe. Ya deserve it." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"Sweet." says a happy Alison.

"Tell Hanna to increase to warp 9.6." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

The ISS Vagina fly in toward Earth, along with 4 other starships, ISS Raptor, ISS Taradah, ISS Kensington and ISS Orgasm.

"Open a secure channel to the other ships." says Aria.

"Channel open, captain." says Hanna.

"This is Aria,. Stand by to fire at my command." says Aria.

"They're responding. They stand by."says Alison.

"Awesome. Lock all weapons onto the following target points." says Aria. "Hanna, take us in. Attack pattern Beta 6."

"Aye, captain." says Hanna.

"Phasers are ready." says Alison.

"All ships, forward phasers...fire!" says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Alison.

The ISS Vagina and the other ship fire phasers and the target turns out to be the Emperor's home, the White House in Washington DC.

The phaser attack does a lot of damage.

"Photon torpedoes, full spread. Fire!" says Aria.

"Alright Torpedoes away." says Alison.

The torpedoes blast the White House to pieces.

"Target's been destroyed." says Aria.

"Awesome! Break off the attack. Hanna, takes us up." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Hanna.

"Alison, we're going down there." says Aria. She then tap her combadge and says "Transporter room 1, this is the captain. Beam me and Alison down to the surface."

Aria and Alison are beamed to the garden in front of the White House.

"Captain Montgomery, are you the woman behind the attack?" says the emperor, Caesar Tobias as he walk up to Aria and Alison.

Aria and Alison are surprised. They thought the Caesar was killed in the attack.

"Yes, sir. And your time's over. I'm taking command of the empire." says Aria.

"No." says Ceasar Tobias.

"Fuck you, old crap-head." says Aria as she pull out her phaser, fire it and kills Caesar Tobias.

"Nice. Sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks, my sexy bitch." says Aria.

"You're welcome, erotic lady." says Alison.

"Yeah, me is erotic, for sure." says Aria.

"You sure are, Aria my friend." says Alison.

2 hours later.

Aria walk up to a screen at Starfleet Command, tap some controls and says "People of the Terran Empire, me, Aria Montgomery is your new queen and I will make sure that all of you get a lot of sex."

Aria takes off her uniform and show everyone who's watching what her body looks like, including her sexy boobs and cozy pussy.

"Don't try to stop me from being the queen, if you do I will kill you." says Aria.

The next day.

"Hanna Marin, hereby I promote you to the rank of a Lt Commander, with all the sex and shit that goes with it." says Aria.

"Thanks, Queen Aria." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"You deserve it, girl." says Aria. "And your first job as a higher ranked officer is to find me a man who will be my fuck for the night."

"As you wish, your majesty." says Hanna.

At the same time, Alison oversees the upgrades being made to the ISS Vagina which is not the Imperial flagship.

"No, ya damn pussies. Don't make the new big chair pink. Aria hates pink. Black would be much better." says Alison when she sees a few engineers put in a pink command chair.

"Sorry, Miss DiLaurentis..." says one of the engineers.

"Not 'miss'...'commander'. I'm a commander." says Alison in anger as she grab a bullwhip and spank the enginer hard in the face.

"Sorry, commander." says the engineer.

"That's fuckin' better. Now, replace Aria's chair and then get started on the screen and the holodecks." says Alison with a sassy sexy smile.

"Yes, commander..." says the engineer.

The next day.

Alison enter holodeck 2 and says "Computer, activate holo-program DiLaurentis 606 Alpha Gamma."

"Unable to. Holoprojection is below 40 %." says the computer.

"Computer, locate Ensign North." says lison.

"Ensign Jim North is in his quarters." says the computer.

Alison tap her combadge and says "DiLaurentis to North."

"Yes, commander...?" says Ensign Jim North over the com-system.

"Report to holodeck 2, ya loser." says Alison.

5 minutes later, Ensign North enter holodeck 2.

"You and your team were supposed to repair the holodeck. Get to work 'cause I wanna use a sexual program." says a very angry Alison.

Ensign North remove the cover from the holodeck computer system and starts working.

20 minutes later.

"Everything should be okay now, Commander DiLaurentis." says Ensign North.

"Thanks...now leave. I'm gonna have some holodeck-sex." says Alison.

Ensign North leave the holodeck.

"Computer, seal the door, security access code DiLaurentis Pi Alpha." says Alison.

"Understood. Door sealed." says the computer.

"Activate holo-program DiLaurentis 606 Alpha Gamma." says Alison.

The program starts.

The room transform into a bedroom at a 1990s porn club in Boston.

"Sexy!" says a happy Alison.

The hologram of a strong handsome sexy man activates. He is naked and has a big cock.

"Hi, sir. I'm Alison." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"I'm Steven." says the hologram.

"Oh...sexy name! Please, fuck me." says Alison as she takes off her uniform.

"As you wish, sexy girl." says Steven.

"Yeah, me is a little slut." says Alison.

Alison know what's going to happen. She's written the holo-program herself so Steven is all she wants in a man.

"Let's fuck, baby." says Steven.

"Yes." says Alison, all slutty and erotic.

Alison goes on all 4 on the bed.

Steven slide his cock into her pussy from behind and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! Bang my sweet pussy." moans Alison.

"You're very sexy." says Steven.

"Awww! Thanks, fuck faster...please. Your big cock is so awesome." moans Alison.

"Okay, sexy girl." says Steven, fucking faster.

"Yes! That's what I want. Give it to mama." moans Alison.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Steven.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans a happy Alison in sexual joy.

"Ahhh, holy shit, baby!" moans Steven, fucking harder.

"Yes! Drill my little pussy...so sweet." moans Alison.

"Alison, you're the best bitch I've ever fucked." says Steven.

"Of course. I'm one of a kind." moans Alison, all sexy and horny.

"You truly are, Alison." says Steven.

2 hours later.

"Holy crap! Yes!" moans Steven as he cum deep in Alison's awesome pussy.

"Fuck, yeah! Cum in me, sir." moans Alison with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

At the same time in Aria's office at Starfleet Command.

"Hanna, as a reward for finding me such a sexy man to rape last night, I give you what you want so much. You're no longer a slave. You get your freedom and so does Caleb so you guys can date and fuck or whatever fun you wanna have." says Aria.

"Thanks, your majesty." says a very happy Hanna.

"No problem. I felt like being sweet today." says Aria with a friendly smile.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

"Let's go get some lunch. I know a cute lil' sushi-place on Market Street, the Karp House." says Aria.

"Sounds nice." says Hanna with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Caleb, don't you love me?" says Hanna.

"No, sorry." says Caleb.

"I've looked forward to your cock." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you have to understand. I like you as a friend, but nothing more." says Caleb.

"Okay. I guess I have to find another man with a big cock to fuck me." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Caleb doesn't want me..." says Hanna.

"I'm sorry. I actually thought he wanted you, Hanna-Boo." says Aria.

"I thought so too." says Hanna.

"I'll help you find a horny man, Hanna my friend." says Aria.

"Thanks, Queen Aria." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
